Different
by WolfGuardianMistress
Summary: Beastboy finds a girl almost dead in an alley. She stays at the tower for a while, but can she be trusted? RobxRaeish
1. The voice

**Different**

**This is my first story and I'm new at this, plz don't flame me. Plz read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this plot. **

**Chapter 1:**

"I'm done with dinner, go get Raven and Robin." Cyborg said, turning away from the counter to look at Beastboy.

"Why me," Beastboy groaned. "Dude, Star's right there. Why can't you ask her to do it?" Cyborg glared at him from across the kitchen.

"I don't know, man. Maybe because you can turn into a cheetah," He turned back to the counter to put the food on the plates. "Hurry up."

"Okay, but I don't want any of that meat you grilled. I want some tofu." With that, he changed into a cheetah and was off._ Now where are Raven and Robin at again? Oh yeah. They're probably on the roof._ He ran up the stairs leading to the roof and changed back into himself. Noticing the door was cracked a little, he peeked out there. He couldn't hear what Robin and Raven were saying. So, he changed into a mouse and crawled though the crack.

Knowing that Raven was an empath, he still stayed pretty far away. Though, he was closer, he still had no idea what they were saying. He still decided to watch. After a while of watching, he started to think, _Man this is getting boring._ Then, Robin placed his hand on top of hers. Beastboy's eyes went wide. _Eww, gross, _he thought. They turned to look at each other and gazed into each other's eyes. _I don't want to see this._ Just then, a light bulb went off in his head. _I got an idea. I'll scare them. It'll be my best prank yet._

Beastboy morphed into a wolf. It was appropriate, seeing that the full moon was up in the sky. He quietly stepped out from his hiding spot, sucked in a deep breath, and howled as loud as he could. Raven quickly pulled her hand out from under Robin's and turned around. Robin turned around too. Beastboy, still a wolf, started laughing. Raven narrowed her eyes and put her hood up.

"You ever do that again and you're getting sent to a different dimension." she said, her voice without emotion, despite the fact she just got scared half to death. Robin, however, did not have as much control over his emotions as Raven did.

"Why in the world," He was out of breath, so he stopped for a moment. Once he caught his breath he spoke again, "Why in the world did you do that?"

Beastboy was about to answer when he heard a beautiful angelic female voice saying, "Save me. Save me. You must save me. You must help me." His ears perked up. The voice sounded distant. He looked around. Both Raven and Robin were angerily staring at him, waiting for him to answer. _They must not have heard it. Why couldn't they hear it?_

Then he heard the voice again. The voice said, "Follow my voice. Come save me. Help me. Hurry...there's not much time left." So, he ran past his two fellow Titans and jumped off the building, changing into a bird before falling to the ground. He flew close to the ground and changed back into a wolf. He had to follow that voice.

**Meanwhile back at the tower...**

"Where is he going?" Raven asked, standing at the edge of the building where Beastboy had just jumped off, watching him run until he was out of sight.

"I don't know, but I suggest you go follow him. I'll go alert the other titans on the current situation." Robin ran out the door and down the stairs. Raven flew off the roof, hoping to spot Beastboy_. He should stick out. I mean, it's not like you see a bunch of green wolves running around. _Then, a feeling of sadness washed over her. _Why was someone sad? _Distracted by the feeling, she lowered herself to the ground and looked around. She was at a fork in the road.

_Where do I go now? _She decided to go left. As she was walking, the feeling of sadness weakened. She knew the person who was feeling sad wasn't in that direction. So, she went right. The feeling of sadness increased. She kept going until she realized that if she went further she would be in an alley. She turned around and started to fly away.

"Raven?" She turned back around at the sound of her name being called. How did the person know her name? And more importantly, who was the person calling her name?

"Who's there?" She was frightened, but didn't let it show. The alley was pitch black. She couldn't see who had called her name. "Who's there?" she repeated, louder this time.

"Raven, help," Beastboy stepped out of the shadows, holding a girl in his hands. The girl's shirt had blood on it. A knife was sticking out of the spot where there was blood. "She's not breathing."


	2. The girl

**Different**

**A/N: This one is pretty short. I thought I should put up another chapter. So, here it is. Please read and review.:)**

**Chapter 2: The girl**

"Why is it taking so long?" Beastboy asked. It seemed to take forever. He could only watch as Raven stood over the lifeless body lying in the bed, healing it. "I mean, you said she still had a pulse. She's not dead. You said you could heal her." Beastboy felt as if it would be his fault if she died. If he had got there sooner, she wouldn't be in this position. He was sitting in the chair, watching nervously, shaking because he was so afraid that she wouldn't wake up.

"Man, calm down. She'll be fine. Raven said that she could heal her. And that's what she's doing." Cyborg said. Every titan was in the medical bay. Raven was standing in front of the bed, a lite blue color illuminating from her hands, her eyes glowing white, healing the girl. Cyborg stood by a monitor which told her vitals. Robin was leaning on the wall next to the door. Starfire was sitting in the chair next to Beastboy.

"Please, is there nothing we can do?" Starfire asked. "I wish to help."

"Trying to concentrate…" Raven said, struggling to say those words. Healing seemed to take a lot of energy and concentration, especially for someone who was on the edge of dying. "…Be quiet."

Cyborg knew those two were going to keep asking questions no matter what. "Hey, I know how you could help." He said.

"Yes? I would like to help in any way I can."

"Okay, Star," he spoke softly, so he wouldn't disturb Raven. "How about you and Beastboy go get her some food? So, when she wakes she'll have something to eat."

"Why do I have to go? I want to be here when she wakes up." Beastboy asked.

"Do you think she likes mustard?" Starfire asked.

"To make sure Starfire makes her something edible to eat. And there's nothing you do here. You'll probably be back before she wakes up anyway." Cyborg replied.

"Fine." Beastboy grumbled. He and Starfire got up and walked out of the room. Cyborg looked back at the monitor to see if there were any changes in her vitals.

"Thanks." Raven said, and then went back to concentrating on healing the girl.

"No problem." All of a sudden the girl's heart rate went back to normal. Cyborg turned his attention to the girl, as did Robin. Raven hands stopped glowing and her eyes went back to their normal purple color. Raven, her hands still over the girl's body, looked down.

The girl's eyes popped open startling everyone in the room. Raven went to pull her hands back, but the girl's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist before she could. The girl had a tight grip on her. Raven couldn't get out of it. Then, Raven's eyes rolled up in the back of her head and the color seem to drain from her already pale face.

Cyborg and Robin rushed over there. Robin went to Raven, trying to the girl's hand to the go of Raven's wrist. Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed at the girl.

"Let her go!" Cyborg yelled. Raven's body started to shake and she uttered one weak moan before the girl's hand opened and she fell back into Robin's arms.


	3. Answers

**Different**

**A/N: Thanks everyone 4 reviewing. It took me longer than I expected to write this chapter because I made it longer, as ohemgee gurl suggested. Plz tell me what you think. And don't be afraid 2 give me advice, I need it.:)**

**Chapter 3: Answers**

As if letting go of Raven's wrist woke her up from a deep trance, the girl snapped back to reality. She sat up and her eyes, which were staring blankly at ceiling, looked over to the right side of the bed where Robin and Cyborg were standing. She was surprised to see that when she turned her head, a sonic cannon was only a few inches from her face. She jumped back, startled. Cyborg could see the look of pure fear mixed with confusion in her gray eyes. Robin was too worried about Raven to pay attention to what was going on over there. Cyborg hesitated for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to put his sonic cannon down. He decided against it. _She might be trying to trick me. And as soon as I put it down, she might attack or try to escape._

"Wha…W-where am I? Why are you pointing that at me? What did I do to you? P-p-please don't hurt me." she said, her voice sounded like an afraid child's voice would. _She **must** be trying to trick me. She **must** know what she did. Could it be possible that she didn't? Either she's a really good actress,_ Cyborg thought. _Or she really doesn't know what happened. _He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she remembered or not. Out of the corner of his eye, his saw Beastboy walk in, holding a glass plate with sandwiches on it and a cup of milk. Beastboy, seeing that Cyborg was pointing his sonic cannon at the girl, who was now awake staring at it, dropped what he was holding in his hand. The glass shattered as it hit the floor. Beastboy ran over to the side of the bed where no one was standing.

"Cyborg, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" His voice was filled with anger. "Put that thing down!"

"Beastboy," Cyborg started, not taking his eyes off the girl for moment. The girl's attention was on Cyborg. She was so scared, that she didn't even notice the green skinned teenager enter the room. "Look at Raven. Look at what the girl did." Beastboy looked to the floor on the other side of the bed. His saw a pale and unconscious Raven lying in Robin's arms.

"What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," To the girl he asked, "What did you do to her?" The girl didn't answer him. She just stared at the thing that was pointed at her. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Maybe you should put the sonic cannon down." Beastboy suggested. At that moment, Starfire walked in the room. She, unlike Beastboy, surveyed the _whole_ room.

"What has happened to friend Raven? Is she not well? And Cyborg," He turned his head in her direction at the sound of his name. "And may I ask why you are pointing your gun thing at the visitor?" she asked.

"This girl did something to Raven. And I'm pointing my 'gun thing' at her to figure what she did and why she did it." He looked back at the girl. Her eyes hadn't left his arm and were still wide with fear.

"Dude, I'm telling you. You might actually get some answers if you put the sonic cannon down. Can't you see that you're scaring the girl half to death?" Cyborg obediently transformed it back into his hand and lowered his arm. As soon as he put his arm down, the girl's eyes went back to normal. Robin looked up.

"What the hell are you doing? She hurt Raven!" he practically screamed. Knowing that the girl had hurt Raven and they were doing nothing about it enraged him.

"Calm down, man. I'm just trying to get her to cooperate. BB's right, scaring the answers out of her isn't going to work." Robin was still angry, but when he looked down at Raven all he felt was concern for her.

"Now," Cyborg said as he looked back at the girl, hoping that now she would answer him now. "What did you do to our friend?" Her face twisted with confusion. She looked down at the place where Robin was holding Raven.

"What happened to her?" she asked, sounding concerned. When Beastboy heard her voice, he nearly fell to the floor. It was the same angelic voice he had heard before. She spoke softly and when she spoke, it made Beastboy feel like he had died and gone to heaven. _Her voice is so beautiful. Just like an angel's. _

Robin's anger returned. "What do you mean what happened? Don't you remember?"

"No," she answered truthfully. "I don't remember."

"Well," Cyborg started. "After our friend here healed you, you woke up, grabbed her, and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, she started shaking, and then passed out." She looked puzzled at first as she tried to think of what happened. After a while of her thinking, a look of realization appeared on her face.

"I remember now. I was walking when a guy pulled me into an ally and threatened me with a knife. He told me to hand over my necklace. I refused," She put her hand in the top of her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and what looked like a ruby heart was at the end of the chain.

"Very wonderous," Starfire said, complimenting her necklace, and joining in on the conversation. She walked over to where the rest of her friends were. "But would you explain to me why a necklace is more of an importance than your life?" The girl tucked the necklace back inside of her shirt.

"It's...complicated."

"What does that have to with Raven?" Robin snapped. He was getting impatient. The girl looked up.

"Um…Well…when I opened my eyes I saw someone standing over me. I thought she was going to hurt me. So, I grabbed her wrist. But I forgot what would happen if I touched her."

"What did would happen?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I'm from a different planet and I don't speak English," the girl started. The titans looked confused.

"Is the language we are speaking not English?" Starfire asked.

"What does that have to with anything?" Robin asked.

"We _are_ speaking English," Cyborg said, ignoring what Robin had said. "And, _you_ are speaking English too." he said to the girl. She chuckled.

"I know this," she said, still laughing softly. "What I meant was I _didn't_ speak English. On the planet that I'm from, if we have contact with someone's skin whose language is native to us, we learn it."

"What the hell does that have to do with Raven?" Robin repeated, more agitated and annoyed than angry.

"That's what happened, I learned English from your friend. When my skin touched hers, I learned the language. You see, her brain transfers the information to my brain. This process takes a lot of energy. That's why she fainted. I don't know why she's out for this long, though. She should've woken up by now."

"She says that healing takes a lot of energy. So, after healing you, she didn't have much energy left in her." Robin explained.

"Will friend Raven be okay?"

"Yes. She should be fine. It will just take a little longer for her body to recuperate." the girl answered. Raven's eyes fluttered open, she sat up, rubbed her head, and groaned.

"I got a headache." she stated, her voice as emotionless as ever.

"Glorious! Friend Raven, you are alright!"

"What happened?" She asked, feeling a little dazed.

"Um…it's a long story. We're just glad you're okay." Robin smiled down at her and helped her stand up. Ever since Beastboy had first heard the girl speak, he was too caught up in his own thoughts to be involved in the conversation._ How come I heard her voice when no one else did? How did I hear her voice when she was so far away? _After Robin spoke, he snapped out of it.

"I'm glad both of you are okay." Beastboy said. The girl looked over to the left side of the bed where Beastboy was standing. She hadn't noticed that he was in the room until then. She looked very surprised to see him.

"You're…You're _him_." she said, too shocked to smile. "You're the green angel." She got over the surprise and smiled.

"Say what now? I'm who?"

"You're the green angel, the one I saw when I thought I was going to die. You saved my life. You're my savior." When she said savior, Beastboy blushed.

"I didn't really do anything. Raven is the one who really saved you."

"Yes and I really appreciate that. But if it wasn't for you, she couldn't have healed me. Savior, why do you insist on undermining what you did?" she asked titling her head to the side out of curiosity.

"You can call me Beastboy. And- wait...you no idea where you are or who we are, do you?" The smile faded from her face as she realized that she didn't.

"No, I don't. Can you tell me...Beastboy?" She smiled when she said his name.

"Okay, well, you're in the medical bay in our tower. And, as you already know, I'm Beastboy," He pointed to Starfire. "That's Starfire."

"I am most pleased to meet you." Beastboy pointed at Cyborg.

"That's Cyborg," he continued and pointed at Raven. "That's Raven, she's the one who healed you."

"Thank you and I'm sorry about the headache." the girl said. Beastboy pointed at Robin.

"Headache? What do you have to with my headache? What aren't you telling me?"

"Like I said before, it's a long story, I'll tell you later." Robin answered for the girl.

"And that's Robin." Guilt filled Robin's face as he looked at the girl.

"Sorry I didn't trust you." he said. She smiled again.

"There's no reason to be sorry. I'm a stranger. I wouldn't expect you to trust me right away. Trust is something I must earn. By the way, my name's Angel. Pleased to meet all of you."


	4. Angel

**Different**

**A/N: Sry it took me so long 2 put this chapter up. I meant 2 put it up by Saturday. But I got busy.:( Notice the Teen rating. There is strong language in this chapter. Sry, I made u wait. Since it took u have 2 wait so long, I combined 2 chapters in 1. Don't 4get 2 read&review. Oh yea my thanks go out 2 ohemgee gurl, who gave me a big idea 4 the story!:)**

**Chapter 4: Angel**

_Angel? What a perfect name for her._ She was wearing a white T-shirt that was way too immense, it looked about four sizes too big, a white baseball cap, and baggy gray sweatpants. At first glance, she might seem unattractive. But Beastboy knew better. He didn't know what it was about her that made him start liking her. With her porcelain face surrounded by her long multicolored hair, which started with dark brown at her roots then faded into a light brown that only got lighter further down, until you got to her ends, which were blonde, her soft pink lips that he wished so bad he could taste, and her astounding gray eyes, she was absolutely beautiful. He loved her gray eyes which were unique because he had never seen gray eyes that weren't a shade a blue and her hair that stopped at her waist. He wished he could kiss her delicate pink lips and run his fingers through her hair while he was doing it. _Angel._

A grumbling sound interrupted his thoughts. He looked at Angel, who blushed as she put her hand over her stomach.

"Sorry, I'm just really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since I got…well…stabbed." Beastboy thought she was so cute when she blushed. _No, stop it, _a voice in his head warned._ Don't think about her like that. You're still recovering from the last time you got hurt. _Beastboy tried to keep her out of his thoughts, but it was no use, he couldn't stop thinking about her. _She's not like Terra. She wouldn't hurt me._

"I made you some sandwhic-" He forgot he dropped them when he saw Cyborg pointing his sonic cannon at her. He looked over at the mess on the floor where he dropped them. "Damn. Uh…I dropped them. We can find you something to eat in the kitchen, though. But first I have to clean up this mess."

"Don't worry about it," Raven said and then lifted up her hand. "I'll take care of it." A black aura surrounded the mess, she lifted it in the air, and put it in the trash can.

"Thanks. Now we can go in the kitchen and find you something to eat."

"Okay. Can you help me stand up? You know, being stabbed and almost dying can take a lot out of you." She smiled. He nodded and walked closer to the bed to help her up. She swung her legs over the left side of the bed, where he was standing, and leaned on him as she tried to get up. After trying a bunch of times, she finally stood up. She put her arm around his shoulders, which wasn't at all hard seeing that they were the same height, to her steady herself. He blushed. Even the little things she did, like her holding on to him to help steady herself, gave him butterflies in his stomach. Unbeknownst to him, she got butterflies in her stomach as well. But she didn't let it show.

She had complete control over her emotions. That was one of the ways she was like Raven. Actually she could control her emotions better than Raven. But sometimes, to prevent people from thinking she was an emotionless robot, she let her emotions show, but only the ones she wanted to let out. So, she never made a fool of herself by laughing at something for the longest time when it clearly wasn't funny or crying in front someone, even if they said that someone she loved dearly had just died. Another thing she had in common with her was that she had many secrets that not even her closest of friends could know.

Using Beastboy to support her, she walked over to the door. She slowly tried to walk without him helping her. She walked through the doorway and looked back at Beastboy, who smiled at her, pleased that she could walk without his help. She didn't know it, but he was also disappointed. He liked her leaning on him. It was cold in the tower and she seemed to radiate heat. He walked out of the room and they walked down the long hallway to get to the kitchen. Beastboy looked over at her.

"Um… you can borrow Starfire's clothes." She stopped walking and looked down at her clothes. She saw what was wrong with them. Beastboy noticed she stopped and so he stopped a few feet ahead.

"Well…I guess I can't very well go walking around with this shirt on," It had blood all over it. "Is Starfire the girl that was wearing that shirt that showed her stomach?"

"Yeah."

"Well…I'm kinda modest. I don't really like to show off my body like she does. I've been hurt a lot of times and I don't want to be hurt again. So, I can't wear her clothes." She started walking again and walked past Beastboy, who just stood there looking at her, puzzled. He snapped out of it and ran to go catch up with her. He slowed down when he was in front of her and turned around so that he was walking backwards. He noticed that she was looking at the ground.

"What does getting hurt have to do with the clothes you do or don't wear?" She sighed and looked up at him.

"Um…well…back on my home planet, I wasn't so modest and I got went out with a lot of guys. Too many times I would fall in love with them and they would break my heart. So I vowed to myself that I would be more modest and not show off my body. I did this so that boys would like me for my personality, not my body. Only once a boy that I liked started liking me for me, would I stop being modest towards that guy."

"Wow…that's deep."

"Beastboy…"

"I should do something like that." he continued.

"Beastboy…" she said, a little louder.

"I have trouble keeping the ladies off me."

"Beastboy!" she yelled.

"Wha-" Bam! He was still walking backwards and didn't see the wall right behind him. His back slammed into it. She laughed.

"Watch out for the wall." she said, sill giggling. He rubbed his back and turned around so he was facing it. He pressed a button that opened the door to the room.

"That wasn't funny." he mumbled. The door opened and he started to walk through.

"Sure it was." She trailed behind.

"What part of me slamming my back into a wall is funny?" He liked the way she laughed, though he didn't like what she was laughing about.

"All of it." The door closed behind them as they walked across the main room to the kitchen. He pretended to be angry.

"How is that funny?" He raised his voice a little to make her think he was angry. The truth was he couldn't get angry at her.

"It's funny because while I was trying to tell you that you were about to run into a wall, you kept talking about how the ladies were _all_ over you." She stopped laughing when they got into the kitchen.

"Well…you can look in the fridge to something to eat." She nodded at him in response, walked over to the refrigerator, and opened it. He walked over to the counter, put his hands behind him, and lifted himself up so that he was sitting on it. He watched as she rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat.

"So, the ladies are all over you, huh?" she said.

"Yep, It's the ears," He wiggled his ears. "Ladies love the ears."

"Aha!" she said as she grabbed something in the refrigerator. Beast boy almost fainted when he saw what it was. It was a raw pork chop. She took the wrapper off and put on a plate. She took the plate, walked to the table, and sat down. Beastboy jumped weakly off the counter.

"A-Are you…about to e-eat…" His voice was weak. He stopped as her saw her bite into it. She turned around. He couldn't stand to see all that blood…running down her face and…and… He ran to the closest trashcan, leaned over and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. He looked over at her. She looked concerned. She hadn't wiped her mouth yet, there was still blood running down her face.

"What's wrong? Are you hungry?" She turned around and picked what was left of the meat up. She pointed the meat toward him. "Do you want some?" He turned back around to the trashcan and heaved violently. She shrugged.

"Whatever. More for me." She turned around and started devouring it. Within a few minutes nothing was left but the bone. She picked up a napkin, wiped her mouth, and stood up. She walked over to Beastboy, who was still leaning over the trashcan and put her hand on his back. He got goosebumps.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head and stopped leaning over trashcan. He looked positively green, well greener than normal.

"Dude, I'm called Beastboy for a reason. I turned into animals. Like the animal you were just eating," Her eyes went wide. "And who eats meat raw?! That's just…sick."

"You mean people don't eat like that here?" Her eyes want back to normal. She lowered her eyes to the floor. "On my planet they do. Sorry, I don't know. I wouldn't have eaten that in front of you if I knew."

"Okay, well, just don't do it again."

"Sure." She looked out the window. The sun was dipping below the horizon. "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…am I allowed to stay here until tomorrow?" He smiled.

"Of course. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Really? You mean it? I can?"

"Yes, yes, and…yes." She smiled. "You said you didn't want to wear Starfire's clothes, right. What _are_ you going to wear?" Beastboy was hoping she would say nothing. _God, I'm pervert. All well._ _I'm a boy, what do you expect?_

"All I need is a big white T-shirt. Do you have one?"

"Yeah, in my room. And you can stay in the guest room next to mine."

"Cool!" They walked over to the elevator. They stepped in and Beastboy pressed the floor number. There was an awkward silence, until, "Thanks." He looked over at her, confused.

"For what?"

"Uhh…Let see, nothing really except for being so helpful, letting me stay in your home, and…oh yeah, for saving my life!" she said sarcastically. She hugged him. He was surprised at first then hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He stopped hugging her as he heard the elevator ding. He suddenly wished his room was on the top floor, so he could hug her longer. She stepped out into the hall. She put her hands out and started spinning around as she walked. She had a big grin on her face.

"You guys are the best!" She stopped suddenly and brought both hands up to her head. She dropped to her knees on the ground. "Owww….." He got worried. He ran over to her.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She looked up at him, her eyes partway closed. She smiled a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just got a headache from spinning around too much. I was just so happy that you guys like me stay here for a while. Come on. Let's go." She stood up. She seemed a little bit wobbly.

"You sure you're okay? You should rest for a moment."

"No. I'm fine, really. Come on, race you to your room." She took off running.

"Hey, dude! No fair!" He turned into a cheetah and took off after her. He easily ran past her. Not very long after, he was at his door. He morphed back into himself. His chest was rising then falling fast and he was breathing hard. He put his hands on his knees as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. Soon, he saw her approach the door. She was breathing hard too.

"You…call…_that_…fair?" She was out of breath. Once her breathing went back to normal she said, "How is turning into a cheetah fair?" He straightened up.

"It isn't. But getting a headstart isn't fair either. I had to even the playing fields."

"Yeah right…you had a big advantage." she mumbled. "Hey, are you going to get me the shirt or what?"

"Sure, hold on, I'll be right back." He opened his door a crack and squeezed through. _No way am I going to let her see my room when it's a mess. Ha. Guess she's never coming in my room. _Once in his room, he tried to figure out where he put his big T-shirt.

"Beastboy?" he heard her call through the door.

"Huh?"

"Do you also have a wifebeater I could borrow? I usually wear one under my shirt, but now it's ruined." She heard him mumble something but she couldn't understand him. "What?"

"Oh nothing…and yes I have one and yes you can borrow it." She leaned against the wall next to his door.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." _He's so nice. I mean, he saved my life. That's not all I like about him. He's cute, funny, generous, fun-loving, strong, fast…_

"Sure, it's no problem." He interrupted her thoughts, she didn't mind, though. _Get a grip of yourself. I thought I had complete control over my emotions. I **know** I had complete control over my emotions. What's happening to me? Am I losing control of my emotions?_ Just then, the door opened, startling her.

"Damn. Don't do that. Do you get the shirts?" She stepped out of the room and handed them to her. "Thanks." He smiled.

"For the third time today, you're welcome." She walked over to the room beside his which she would be staying in and opened the door.

"Bye Beastboy, nice meeting you." The door closed behind her. He stood there staring at the door for a while. For some reason, he felt empty. He felt incomplete. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened again. She had a smile on her face. She leaned close to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best." she whispered before closing the door once again. He felt complete now.

He jumped and said, "YES!" He was so happy, that he changed into a cheetah and ran down to the end of the hallway, where the elevator was. Then when he got to the end, he changed into a dog and lied on his back with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. He was just so damn happy. He was out of breath, but he didn't care. _She might like me. Yes!_ He couldn't help but smile just thinking about it. He heard the elevator ding. _Who could that be?_ He twisted his head to see. He saw the elevator doors open and upside down version of Raven stepped out, her nose in a book. After the doors closed, she lowered the book and down looked at him.

"A green dog. How disturbing." she deadpanned. She put the book back up to her face and walked past him. He morphed into his regular self. He walked up to her. Even she couldn't put him into a bad mood.

"Oh come on, Raven, you know you're just jealous."

"Of you? Yeah…that must be it. What would I have to be jealous of?"

"My good looks, my charm, my funniness,"

"Yeah…riiight. You're not funny. You don't have charm. And you're not good looking."

"Maybe not to you…but someone thinks I'm good looking." She stopped walking, lowered her book, and looked over at him. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her eyebrow in disbelief. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey, you actually said something funny. Someone thinks you're good looking? Not a chance." The smile disappeared and he lowered his eyebrows.

"I wasn't being funny. Someone thinks I'm hot," He smiled again. "I don't care what you think. She likes me, I just know it." He practically skipped to his room. The bedroom door closed him. _Why is he so happy? What's gotten into him? Whatever. It doesn't matter._ She started reading her book and walking again. _Okay…where was I? Oh yeah…they were about to uncover who had killed his girlfriend. He reached over to pull off the mask. It was…_ Someone yelling interrupted her book. _Damn it! _Where was that yelling coming from? She had just passed Beastboy's room and she was standing in front of the guest bedroom.

"I hate them! Damn them! Damn them all to hell!" a girl's deep throaty voice yelled. It kind of sounded familiar. _Whose voice is that? It sounds familiar. But I can't put my finger on it. _"Who the hell do they think they are?! I hate them so fucking much!" Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the voice. _Angel._ It wasn't the same voice she had heard her speak in before, but she could still recognize it. It was a deeper, more evil version of Angel's voice. "They think they're so perfect! They don't like me cause I'm different, but they're different too." _Is she talking about us?_

"I'm going to pay them back! Those fucking idiots! I'm going to get my revenge! I could kill those damn motherfuckers!" _Is that girl crazy? We never acted like we thought she was too different._ "I _could _kill them...I _can _kill them. I _will _kill them! I never fit in with them in the first place I don't know why I stayed! I should've killed that girl when I had the chance! If only I'd held on to her longer, she'd be dead. But that doesn't matter. I _will_ get my revenge! I _will_ kill them! Tomorrow." Raven gasped. Angel's regular voice returned. "Who's there?" There was no mistaking that it was her yelling now. _How could she hear me? The walls and the doors are thick. I gasped softly, there's no way she could've heard me. But she did. That doesn't really matter, though. She wanted to kill me. I could've died. Well…now she wants to kill all of us. _


	5. Them

**Different**

**A/N:I hope u lik it, I tried 2 put it up as fast as I could, so if there r a few spelling errors, plz bear wit me. I just wanted 2 give u some answers. And thax 2 someone, who shall remain nameless(u no who u r) 4 helping me decide on the length of the chapter. Plz read and review:)**

**Chapter 5: Them**

_She's going to try to kill us! What should I do? _"Hello? Is anyone there?" Raven tried to be as quiet as she could. "Hello?" she repeated. "Beastboy, is that you?" Then, Raven heard a sound. She realized that it was the door, just in time. She teleported herself to her room. Angel opened the door and looked out.

_I must be hearing things. I could have sworn I heard someone gasp. I hope they didn't hear me talking, or rather shouting. I shouldn't have let my angry get out of control like that. It shouldn't have gotten out of control. My pendent should have prevented that. I was lucky this time. I've got to be more careful._

* * *

In Raven's room… 

_That girl…she wants to kill us. She's going to try to kill us tomorrow. _She sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees. _I have to do something. _She ran her slender fingers through her short violet hair._ I should tell someone, but who? Robin. _That was the first person that came to her mind. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because he would understand her better than Beastboy, Cyborg, or Starfire would. She sat up and got up off her bed. She yawned. _Maybe, I'll just tell him tomorrow... _She took her cloak off and hung it on a hook on her wall.

She walked over to her bed, laid down, and pulled the covers over herself. _Tomorrow. _She yawned again. _I will tell him tomorrow… _And with that as her last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

The next day…

Her eyes opened slowly._ What time is it? _She turned her head to look at the clock. _7:50? Maybe I should just go back to sleep. _She was almost asleep when she remembered about last night. Her eyes shot open. She ripped the blanket off herself and practically jumped out of bed. She ran over to the hook on her wall took her cloak off of it, snapped it on, and teleported herself into the living room.

She looked around. It was empty. _Robin usually wakes up around eight. But he's not here. Hmm…Maybe he's on the roof._ So, she went to the roof. Again, he wasn't there. _All well, he must not have gotten up yet. I guess while I'm waiting, I could take a shower. _She went back to her room. She walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. She got out a towel. Then, she walked over to the closet and pulled the door. _Leotard, cloak, leotard, cloak,_ _such variety. What should I wear today? _She reached forward and grabbed a leotard and cloak off the hanger.

She teleported to the bathroom. _Good thing no one's in here. _She placed her towel on the towel rack and put her clothes she had in her hand on the hook on the back of the door. She took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower. She pulled the curtain close and turned on the water. As soon as she felt the hot water hit her body, she felt like a high weight was lifted of her shoulders…for now.

She just stood there for a while in the shower, not moving, letting the hot water wash her troubles away…for now. She could stop worrying that they had let a girl that wanted to kill them in the house, again. She could finally stop worrying about Angel…for now…

* * *

In Angel's room… 

She paced back and forth in the room with her hands behind her back. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that someone had heard her last night. When she had opened the door no one was there, but she knew that there must've been someone there. She had heard the person, loud and clear. They had gasped. _How am I going to explain that?_ _If someone heard me, how would I explain that to them without telling them the whole thing?_

_I have to calm my anger. Or else they will get suspicious. And then, they will kick me out. I have no where else to stay. I have to wait until the time is right. They will find out soon. I should find out more about them before doing what I need to do._

* * *

In the bathroom… 

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed then towel and wrapped it around herself. _I feel so much better…a shower was just what I needed. I still have something to worry about or should I say someone? Angel. The nerve of that girl! At first, I thought she looked so sweet and innocent. Boy, was I ever wrong! We let her stay in own home! We let her eat here! We saved her life, for god's sake! And how does she repay us? By plotting to kill us! _

Just thinking about that got her blood boiling. _Another Terra. Just what we need. _She leaned her back against the wall. She was thinking clearer thanks to the shower. It relaxed her some. _Wait…_She just realized something._ Angel…she's only human. Five superheroes against one human? She doesn't have a chance._ She almost smiled at this thought. Almost.

_Oh…I forgot. Starfire's an alien. Maybe Angel does have powers maybe…she's not human. What if she's strong like Starfire? What if…_

A sound interrupted her thoughts. She looked to the door. She saw the doorknob turning. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ She had forgotten to lock the door. As soon door opened, was surrounded by a black aura and closed again. She accidentally closed it on someone's hand. She heard someone swearing behind the door and saw them pull their sore hand out. She ran to it.

She closed the door all the way and locked it. "Sorry. I didn't mean to close your hand in the door." she said through the door.

"Raven? Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be there. Usually I'm the first one up. Why are you up so early?"

"Robin? Oh…I'm really sorry about your hand. I'll be out in just a minute."

"I can go to the other bathroom."

"No. It's fine. I'm almost done she grabbed her clothes, unlocked the door, and before he could open the door, disappeared to her room. She didn't to tell him yet. She didn't want to face. _Thank Azar for my powers._ She sighed and sat down on her bed. _Oh yeah. I guess I should get dressed._

_

* * *

_

In Angel's room…

She had heard him toss and turn in his sleep. Listening to him tossing and turning in his sleep had actually help put her to sleep. She had imagined how cute he must be when he sleeps. "He is _so _cute. I hate to admit it, but his ears are really cute too. He's so sweet. Nooo, I can't be thinking like that. I can't get too attached to him," she said aloud. "When I do what I need to do, if it doesn't go the way I plan, then I have to leave and I'll never see him again. Never? Never see him again? I don't know if I can do th…stop! Damn!" She put her head in hands and looked down at the floor.

"I'm already too attached. I never should've have come here to Earth. So many other planets, why did I pick Earth? I guess it was because I felt like I needed to be here, on Earth. But, I can't do it now."

"Yes, you can, and you will," a voice said. The voice was like an echo of her own voice. "If he really cared about you, then, that wouldn't matter to him."

"Well, I just met him, he probably could care less what happens to me after I do what I have to do."

"He saved your life, didn't he? He must care about you an awful lot."

"But, what about his friends?"

"If he** really** cares about you, then he would choose you over his friends."

"Choose me over his friends? He wouldn't do that. Plus his friends seem really nice. I don't think that…"

"Angel. Angel. Angel." the voice said like a patient mother to a her child. "That's what happened before, isn't it?"

"Yes. But, they're different."

"_Different._ That's such a funny word. It called be negative or positive. Sometimes it can be an insult that scars someone for life, like you, sometimes it can be a complement. Sometimes it can be neutral."

"Okay. Thanks for the wisdom," she said sarcastically. "I'll do it. But I think he'll understand. I don't think he'll treat me any different. Actually, I don't think any of them will."

The other voice didn't pay any attention to Angel. "Too bad they thought we were 'too different'. Too bad they thought we 'wouldn't fit in.' We're better off without them." A tear came to her eye as she thought about that. She wiped it away angrily with the back of her hand.

"Stupid emotions. I would be so much better without them. I was happy without them. Why did I lose control?"

* * *

Outside her door… 

_What the hell? I've heard of people talking to themselves, but having a conversation with themselves? If talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, then she must be one insane girl. Why do I kept hearing her talking about her plans. Wait…I'm confused. She talked about Beastboy us understanding. Understanding what? That she wanted to kill us? No, that doesn't make sense. Maybe she doesn't want to kill us…_

_Maybe she wanted to kill 'them'. Whoever 'them' was..._

* * *

_Who is 'them'? Does she still want to kill the Teen Titans? Did she ever want 2 kill the Teen Titans? Or is she just insane? and why am I asking u these questions we u obviously don't know? Find out next chapter..._


	6. Completely insane

**Different**

**A/N: I took me a while 2 write this…I hope u lik it. If u lik this chap, then thank mendoza156 cause she's really cool and helped me out. Thanx so much, mendoza156, ur the best! I made the long, cause u lik 2 read long chapters. Oh yea plz read and review. Come on! Its like a fanfic law that if u read a story that u have to review it. So plz review…**

**Chapter 6: Completely insane**

Tons of questions whirled through her mind. She brought her hand up to her head. _I really don't need this right now. _She let out a deep breath and walked away from the room Angel was staying in. _I need to calm down. Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale, _she thought, inhaling and exhaling as she said the words. She closed her eyes as she walked.

_I'm still not calm enough yet. What else can I do to calm down?_ She opened her eyes as she neared the end of the hallway. She pressed the button for the elevator. _Meditate. I need to meditate. But first I want some tea. That's what I'll do. I'll get some tea, and then I'll meditate. _As the doors to the elevator opened, she stepped in and pressed the button for the floor she wanted.

To her surprise, just thinking about meditating and drinking tea, calmed her down a bit. She rubbed her temple with her two forefingers. _Why do I have to deal with this? I'm confused. I don't know what to do. I don't know if she wants to kill us. I don't know who 'them' or 'they' are. If I don't know if they're good or bad, how am I supposed to know if we need to protect 'them' or not? _Of all the questions in her mind, one bothered her the most. _Is Angel good?_

She heard the elevator ding and saw the doors open. She slowly walked out and stopped rubbing her temple. She let out a deep breath and walked over to the kitchen to make some tea. As she was walking, she raised her hand and a dark energy surrounded a cabinet door. The cabinet opened and a cup came out a placed itself on the counter. When she reached the kitchen, she out water in a kettle, she put the kettle on the stovetop, and turned the stove on. She walked over to another cabinet, reached into it, and pulled out a box of tea bags.

Reaching into the box, she pulled two out. Then she placed the box back onto the place in the cabinet, when it belonged. She made her way back over to the cup she had gotten out before, placing the tea bags in her cup, when she reached it. She sat down at the table for a moment, thinking about the thing that troubled her most of all: Angel. _How can someone named Angel be so secretive and maybe even…evil?_

She was pondering this, when she heard: ding! It took her a while to figure out where the sound came from, but when she heard the swish of doors opening, she was certain it was the elevator. She put up her hood and turned to see Robin walking towards the kitchen, his hair still wet.

"Good morning," he said. He looked like he was embarrassed about something. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…sorry about the bathroom incident. I know I should have knocked, but I didn't think anyone would be up. You usually wake up after me."

"It's okay. I should've locked the door." She got up and walked to the stove. He sat down in a chair and placed the newspaper he was carrying on the table. She just stared at the kettle hoping it would whistle, so she could drink her tea.

"Ow…" she heard him say. She turned to see why he had said that. He had his glove off and was holding his right hand, which was red, a little swollen, and bruised. She hadn't realized that she slammed the door so hard on his hand.

"Oh…I'm really sorry, let me just-"

"No, I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt." She sighed. _Men and their stupid pride._

"Oh really?" She walked over to him and touched his sore hand, just a little bit hard. He flinched.

"See? It didn't hurt one bit." _Man, he's a bad liar. _Shepressed down a little harder"Ow!"

"See?" she mocked. "It does hurt, now stop being so stubborn and let me heal it."

"Fine." Her hands glowed lite blue and instantly, the redness and bruising disappeared and the swelling went down. Her hand stopped glowing. He lifted his hand up and moved it, testing to see if it was sore. "It doesn't even hurt." He put his glove back on. Then, the kettle whistled.

She quickly walked over to it and picked it off the burner that was on and put it on one that wasn't. Then she turned off the stove. She took the kettle, brought it over to the cup, and poured the water into it. Then took the cup and sat in the seat across from Robin. He had his nose in the newspaper, she couldn't see his face. _I have to tell him about what I heard. He can probably help me figure out Angel. I have to tell him now or else or I might not get another chance to tell him when we're alone._

"Um…Robin? I have something to tell you." She picked up her cup and drank from it, as she watched him lower the newspaper and look at her questioningly.

"Yes, Rae? I'll all ears. What is it that you would like to tell me?" She lowered the cup from her lips, placed it on the table, and let a big sigh escape her lips.

"Okay…well…I-" She was stopped when she heard a ding, which she recognized as the elevator, a swish of the doors, and she saw the girl that had her mind troubled stepped out. _Angel._

"Hello, Robin. I didn't know you would be up already morning." she said as she walked.

"Hello, Angel. You can watch TV if you like."

"Thank you. I think I will. Hello, Raven." she said, sounding almost as cheery as Starfire.

"Hello, _Angel._" She said Angel name with hate. She knew she couldn't trust the girl, for she had kept too many secrets form them. Angel stopped walking looked at her with puzzlement in her eyes. Raven looked right back at her, with an icy glare, daring her to look away. She did and started walking again towards the couch. Raven felt better, less trouble with her thoughts.

Angel had looked away. So, it made Raven feel like Angel was weaker, somehow. She felt like she needn't worry about if Angel was evil or not, because she was only human. And seeing that she couldn't hold the stare, she was a weak one at that. Raven saw into her gray eyes, they were filled with fright when she had given her the icy glare. She looked over to the couch, where Angel was watching the news.

She decided to try and read her emotions. _Okay, Angel, what are you feeling today? _She was slightly surprised that it easy to read her emotions. _Afraid, confused, anxious, and angry. Hmm…that's a weird combination. _All of a sudden she felt a strong feeling of anger come over her and she couldn't breathe as she felt such a strong amount of that emotion. She brought her both hands up to her throat as she fought for air. She knew it wasn't her emotion, it was Angel's. She looked over at her and saw Angel, in one quick motion, shift positions and turn her head so she could see Raven.

Raven was surprised to see the look on her face, because this was the girl she had thought of, as of a few minutes ago, as weak. But no, she looked far from weak, with her eyebrows lowered and her gray eyes intense. If Raven wasn't struggling for air and might have been having delusions due to the loss of air, she would have swore she had seen a flash of red in Angel's irises. Just then, the overpowering anger went away, and Raven could breathe again. She still had her eyes on Angel, who as soon as the Raven felt the anger go away, eyes went back to normal and her face softened.

Angel mouthed five words to her: Please stop reading my emotions. Raven gasped._ How did she know I was reading her emotions?_ Angel turned around and started watched TV again and Raven snapped back to reality. She heard someone calling her name.

"…Raven…Raven…Raven!" She looked to see who was calling her name, it was Robin. "Raven, are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah. I'm fine now." She didn't feel like telling Robin what had happened. She felt the feeling of safety because Angel was weak disappear completely.

"Well…what happened? I meant you don't just stop breathing for no good rea-" A loud beeping and a flashing red light interrupted him. He sprung up from his seat and went to the TV and it changed into a computer giving him the information he needed about the current villain. He pulled up a chair and pressed a button that made a keyboard come out. Raven walked over after him.

The rest of the Titans rushed in, Beastboy still looking half-asleep. "What's happening?" Angel asked.

"There are criminals on the loose, I guess." Robin answered.

"What do you mean, you guess?" Raven asked.

"Well, it simply states that there are a bunch of intruders on the top of one of the tallest buildings in Jump City. It doesn't say who they are."

"Why are they one the top of a building?" Raven asked.

"I have no idea, but there not going to be up there long. Let's go." And with that they all raced off to the door, all except Angel, that is. Beastboy stopped and turned around.

"Robin, can't Angel go with us?"

"No way, Beastboy, it's too dangerous, she's only human and has no powers to protect herself."

"So? You're human too."

"But that's different I have weapons to protect myself, she doesn't."

"What if I just watch?" Angel asked. Raven had a feeling, for some weird reason, that Angel should come along. But she ignored it.

"What happens if the villains come after you and we're busy fighting? We can't protect you." Raven said.

"Raven's right. Sorry Angel you can't co-"

"I'll watch her. I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. I'll protect her. Please, Please, Please?" Beastboy turned into the cutest kitten and looked up at him with big eyes. Robin stared down at him for a moment.

"…fine, but we have to go...now." He rushed out the door. Raven looked at him questioningly then rushed out the door as well, leaving Beastboy and Angel behind. Beastboy turned back into his normal self and looked back at her.

"You coming or what?" She smiled, and then ran up to him. He waited for her, and then they ran out the door.

* * *

They all arrived at the same time as Robin, to the place where the trouble was, despite the fact that they left at different times. Robin had taken off without waiting for the rest, riding on his R-cycle. The other, however, had to wait seeing that they all were riding in the T-car. 

When they arrived, they all knew what to do without talking to each other. Starfire picked Cyborg up, because she was super strong and he was really heavy, and started flying up the side of the building. Raven made a disk of dark energy appear up under Robin and she and the disk, with Robin on it, started flying up the side up the building as well. Beastboy turned into a Pterodactyl and picked Angel up with his talons, not at all surprised that she was light and flew after them.

As Angel and Beastboy neared the top, they saw Raven, Robin, and Cyborg just standing there, near the edge, with their backs to Beastboy and Angel, staring at some thing. When they finally got to the top they saw what they were staring at.

On the building, there were a bunch of Slade's robots just standing there, in rows, staring at them. Beastboy placed Angel on the building, before changing and landing himself.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled. The titans rushed off into battle. Angel moved a forward a few feet from the end and sat down, with her legs crossed. She watched in amazement as the worked together to beat the robots. _They work together so well. They do used combination moves to take them out without even saying anything. Wow._

All of a sudden, they split up, each of them taking down a group of the robots. Her eyes darted from one of the teammates to another, observing their strategies. Her eyes landed on Beastboy. She watched him as he changed into an animal to attack them, then into a small animal to evade theirs. _Wow, I have no idea he was so powerful. That only makes him hotter, _thought with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving.

She turned in that direction. One of the robots was running toward her…fast. As it neared, she put her hands in front of her face to protect herself and closed her eyes. After a moment she thought, _why am I feeling no pain? _She opened one of her eyes and saw Beastboy, as a bird, flying around the robots head, while the robot was trying to swat him away. She opened both her eyes and lowered her arms. Beastboy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and knocked it off the building with his tail.

Turning back into himself, he smiled a big smile. She smiled back. Thanks, she mouthed. Your welcome, he mouth back, and then ran to put a hurting on the robots. She still had a smile on her face as her eyes followed him. She watched him intently.

He turned into a Gorilla and hit to robots, knocking down. A robot came running at him from behind and rapidly changed into kangaroo, jumped into the air, did a backflip and bounced off the robot's chest, pushing the robot back and himself forward. He morphed back into his human form and landed softly on the ground.

A group of robots quickly surrounded him and reached for him. He turned into bird, flew out of their reach, and far into the sky. In mid-air he changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He started falling and landed on all of the robots that had circled before, and then turning into a bird, he flew away. He changed back into himself, again, landing on the ground in front of the pile of smashed up robots.

He waved with his eyes closed and the biggest grin on his face. She smiled back. _He's a show-off, but he was showing off for me, so what the heck, I might as well. _She stood up and started clapping. He bowed in response.

Out of nowhere, a robot charged into Beastboy's side, knocking him over. Angel's smile dropped from her face. "Beastboy…" she whispered. The robot was pinned his head down to the ground with one hand. The robot's hand was over his entire face, making it hard for him to breath. Beastboy was tugging and pulling at the hand blocking him from breathing. _Why isn't he changing? Maybe he just caught him by surprised and he's still in shock or something. _

Then, the robot, using its one-handed grip, banged his head against concrete on the roof…hard. Beastboy lost consciousness after that. _Oh my god! Beastboy! Is he okay?_ Then the robot pushed Beastboy off the edge of the building. Her eyes got wider than she ever thought they could. And she reacted out of pure instinct.

She ran with tremendous speed to where Beastboy had just fallen off the roof, zigzagging to avoid the obstacles in her way. And when she got to the end, she jumped off the building, with no hesitation.

She felt the wind blow against her, that's when she realized what she was doing. _I'm falling! I can't believe I actually jumped! There's no going back now. Beastboy saved my life I'm not going to let him die without me._

* * *

Back on the roof… 

Raven had seen her jump over the roof and so had Robin, they hadn't seen Beastboy get thrown off the roof, only minutes before, however. She couldn't believe it._ That girl just jumped off the roof. Is she seriously trying to kill herself? I mean who in their right mind runs and jumps off a building for no good reason?_ That confirmed her suspicions.

Angel was completely insane.

* * *

**That was long wasn't it? 2,875 words 2 b exact. What do u think good? bad? okay? plz review so I kno...**


	7. a life for a life

**Different**

**A/N: Ok, here it is my 7****th**** chapter. I wanted to make this at least 2,500 words. And it's a little more then that. I want to thank mendoza156 and my best best friend. I also want to thank all of u that reviewed, especially FoxAnima and Frenchie 283, I really appreciate it. Plz continue to review:)**

**Chapter 7:** **A life for a life**

Raven watched with her violet eyes wide, staring at the place where Angel had just jumped off. _Why does she try to kill herself on our time? _She looked at Robin and he looked back, Raven's expression said 'do something'. He nodded. All of a sudden, a robot came into her view and charged into her, knocking the shock out of her. She fell backwards the robot got on top of her, took her hands, and pinned them down. She disappeared into black energy and came out suddenly behind the robot, before it could even gather its thoughts on what had just happened.

A black aura surrounded him and he floated into the air and off the building, the dark aura disappeared and he plummeted down. She looked over to Robin and saw that he was near the edge, ready to jump off. He jumped up and…was pulled back by his cape, by one of the robots. The robot started attacking him with a combination of punches and kicks. Robin evaded them all. _Oh, great, I didn't like her, but I didn't necessarily want her to die. If Robin couldn't save her, who could?_

* * *

_In the air…_

She was falling, falling fast, but not fast enough, she needed to catch up with Beastboy. She put her arms flat against her sides. Her speed increased immediately. She saw Beastboy about eight feet, give or take, below her, his body limp. She was catching up with him. As she saw the ground near, she caught up with him.

She placed one arm under him as she struggled with the straps under her shirt, across her stomach. She was panicking, because the ground was getting closer. Her hands were shaking, making it hard to undo the buckle. Finally, she got it loose. She quickly moved her hand to the second pair of straps, near her chest, and undid them fast. The straps fell to the ground not too far below.

She didn't have time to pull her shirt off. So, she used all her might to make two beautiful wings rip through the back of her shirt. The wings were covered with the most stunning white feathers. There was one thing that made her wings unique, though. At the end of her each wings, there was a claw. A very sharp claw. Pieces of her shirt fell to the ground. Good thing she was wearing the wifebeater underneath. She didn't waste any time. She flapped her wings as fast as she could. That stopped them from splatting to the ground, which was only about ten feet below them.

She flipped her body, so that she was no longer heading headfirst for the ground. She flapped her wings harder and they started to head upwards toward the top of the building. She put her other hand underneath Beastboy and looked up toward her destination. She stopped flapping her wings so much, so that they were slowly ascending up the side of the building. It was only until she felt a sight movement in her arms that she looked down at Beastboy.

His green eyelids fluttered open. He left eyelids closed just a little bit and his eyes were glassy, making him look like he had just woken up from a long nap, and still hadn't gotten enough sleep. He scrunched his eyebrows together, in a confused manner. He looked up at the blue sky and then at Angel.

"Am I in Heaven?" he said, his voice filled with sleep. A subtle but oh, so sweet smile, came across her face. That smile seemed really familiar to him, but he was still drowsy, so he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He relaxed his eyebrows, as his whole face softened just by seeing her smile.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. _That voice. That beautiful voice. _He may have been bewildered, but he could recognize that voice anywhere. His eyes went wide, well as wide as a guy who just got knocked unconscious eyes could get.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Angel, is that really you?"

"Yup, the one and only." _Wow. She really looks like an angel now. I actually thought she was a real angel. _He was really confused.

"Wait. So, you…this whole time…you've always…how did you…how is it…" She laughed. Man, how he loved the way she laughed.

"Come on, spit it out. What is it lassie?" she said in a playful tone. He scratched the top of his head. His eyebrows scrunched together again.

"So, you have wings?" He finally got his words together.

"Good boy." she said, her tone still playful. She lifted her eyebrow questioningly. "That's what you wanted to ask me? All that stuttering and you just wanted to ask me that?" Her tone turned more serious. "Yes, I really do have wings."

"How did you hide your wings? I mean, it's not like you can make them disappear. Wait…you can't just make them disappear, can you?"

"No. I had them strapped down against my back. They wouldn't stay completely flat, even with them strapped down though. That's why I wore the T-shirt."

"Wasn't that uncomfortable?"

"Yes, more uncomfortable than you know."

"So, all the time you've been with us, even when I first met you, you had wings?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He looked her up and down for a moment, well as far down as he could look, seeing that she was carrying him, which was about her waist.

"You're beautiful." he whispered under his breath, thinking that she couldn't hear him. Apparently, she did. Her face turned a bright shade of red. She looked away from him and up towards their destination again. _Damn, did I say that out loud? _He looked up at her temporary red face. _Whoops, I guess I did. Time to change the subject._

"So, what happened? I don't really remember anything. I remember seeing you, a sharp pain at my side, falling to the ground, a hand over my mouth, not being able to breathe, tons of pain at once, and then…nothing. I can't remember anything after that. What happened?" She looked back down at him, the red fading from her face.

"Well, the robot knocked you unconscious, and threw you over the edge of the building."

"That explains the headache." He closed his eyes and groaned as he brought his hand up to his head. "So, you saved me?"

"Yes, I did."

"I save you and you save me."

"Yeah…a life for a life. In saving my life, you saved your own life as well." That made Beastboy completely confused. He had no idea what she meant.

"Huh?" She giggled.

"Nevermind. We're almost to the top. Get ready to see your friends." Her eyes moved to the building, which was next to them. They were really close to the top. Angel spread out her wings as much as she could, which gave her a wingspan of about eight feet.

She rose over the side of the building. The sun was setting behind her, and was shining right on her, making her look like a beautiful silhouette. In that light, it appeared that her skin was actually glowing. It really looked like a radiant light was coming of her skin.

The Titans were standing near the edge, watching her. There was a pile of broken, beat-up robots behind them. They stared in awe. None of them recognized her. She was only a few feet above the roof, with her wings spread out.

"A-are you an angel?" Robin asked, entranced with the beautiful angel-like figure in front of him. She looked down to him. Her famous sweet, but subtle smile appeared on her face. She started lowering herself, and Beastboy, to the roof.

"No, but you're close," She landed on the ground in front of the Titans. She let Beastboy out of her arms. She had a look on her face like, 'Are you okay?' He nodded. She took her hands off of him as he stood up on his own. Then, she looked up at Robin and the rest of the Titans. She brushed the hair out of face, revealing a bright smile. "I _am _Angel."

All of their eyes grew wide in shock, all except Beastboy's. He already knew that information.

"Angel?" Robin said.

"Friend Angel, why do you have wings?" Starfire asked.

"Man! How did get wings?" Cyborg asked. Raven didn't say anything. She just stood there watching her. The grin slowly faded from Angel's face.

"I've always had them. I just kept them hidden before." Her grey eyes, which were lit up, dulled as she lowered them to the ground. "I have to go now, right?" That statement puzzled them all, especially Beastboy.

"Why would we want you to leave?" he said, a sad tone in his voice. She lifted her eyes, which were filled with sadness. He could've sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her, but she blinked and it was gone.

"Because of my wings." She still saw some puzzlement in their eyes. A flash of hope glimmered in her eyes. "Do you mind my wings? Do you mind that I'm different?"

"Why would we mind?" Beastboy said. He smiled. "If you haven't noticed, we're all different, too." He lifted up his arm and looked down at it. "If having green skin is different, then I don't know what is." Hope completely came across her whole face, along with a hopeful smile.

"You mean, you don't mind?" He shook his head, with a friendly smile on his face. "None of you mind?"

"No, it doesn't matter what's on outside." Robin said.

"Of course we do not mind. You are our friend, that's all that matters." Starfire said.

"I'm half robot, why would I care that you had wings?" Cyborg said. (Duh, who else who say that? Sorry, back to the story) Raven still said nothing. She was deep in thought. The smile on Angel's face grew, until she was grinning ear to ear.

"So, just to be clear, you don't care what I look like?"

"No, we don't. Angel, look around you," Beastboy said. "We're all a little different. We don't care if you are too."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She gave him a big hug. Then, she stepped back, embarrassed by her actions, with a pink color covering her cheeks. "Sorry. I guess I'm just-" She flinched, as if she just took a blow to the side of her head, took a sharp inhale of breath, and she closed her eyes in pain at the same time. Then, she brought her hand up to the offending spot on her temple. "Ow…" Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Angel? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes and nodded her head. She removed her hand from temple and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um, can I show you something?" He took his hand off her shoulder and looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Okay, you promise you won't treat me any different after I show you?"

"Yes."

"You have to promise."

"Okay, okay, I promise, now what is it you want to show me?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" He nodded. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached for the top of her baseball cap. She pulled it off, revealing two ears on the top off her head, sticking out of her hair. These weren't normal ears, though. These ears had a rounded point at the top of them and they were covered with grey fur. They reminded Beastboy of a cat's ears. Everyone was standing there, with their mouths wide open. Her ears drooped. And she had a sad look on her face again, until she heard Beastboy.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Her ears perked up.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yup, they're really cool. So, what are they, cat ears?" She got a disgusted look on her face.

"Cat ears? Ugh, no way. These are wolf ears."

"Wolf ears?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Why do you have wolf ears on the top of your head?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, the same reason I have wings, I guess. Because I was born with them." She smiled.

"Wait, you were carrying Beastboy earlier, why?" Cyborg asked.

"Um well I-"

"She saved me!" Beastboy interrupted.

"You saved friend Beastboy?" Starfire said.

"How did you save him?" Robin asked.

"Uh…I-"

"I was falling cause Slade's robot thingy knocked me out. And Angel came and saved me." Beastboy interrupted again. They all looked at her. She turned a light shade of red.

"That's why you jumped of the roof. I thought that you were…" Robin's voice trailed off.

"It was nothing, really. A life for a life."

"A life for a life?" Starfire questioned.

"He saved my life, so I save his. You know, a life for a life."

"Oh, okay." Starfire said.

"Now, we're even." Beastboy said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven was still caught up in her thoughts. _So, that's why I had a feeling she come along. And I knew she was hiding something from us. I don't know why she hid that, though. I know she's still hiding something from us. Those people I heard her talking about. Who are they? It's going to be harder to protect them, now that I know she's not as weak as I thought._

"So, none of you mind?"

"Nope." Beastboy said.

"You are our friend, and what is on the outside does not matter." Starfire said.

"No way would we care." Cyborg said.

"Angel, you are you, and that's all that matters. Not what's on the outside." Robin said.

"Wow, thanks a lot. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore after I showed you."

"Dude, I have green skin, Cyborg is half robot, Starfire's an alien princess, Raven's half demon, and Robin a butt-kicking human, we're all a little different. What makes you think that we wouldn't like you anymore?" She lowered her eyes, as well as her ears.

"Um…it happened to me before…" Her voice was breaking. "But you guys aren't like th-" Her ears shot up and twitched. She looked up. "Beastboy," she whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh…listen." He listened as hard as he could. He did hear a sound. It sounded like something scraping against something else.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like metal scraping against…" She listened harder. "…glass."

"Wow, you have really good hearing."

"I know, it comes with the ears." She seemed to be concentrating on the sound. "What is making that sound?"

"I don't know, but what does it matter? Let's go hom-"

"That sound! I know what it is! Someone's climbing up the side of the building." She ran over to one of the sides of the building. She looked over the edge. She turned around and looked at the Titans with her eyes wide, in fear. "Guys…the robots…they're climbing the up the side of the building." Their eyes got wide as well. "And there's a lot of them. A _whole _lot of them." Robin was the first to speak.

"How many are there?" Her eyes went back to normal

"I'm estimating about two hundred…at least." They just stared back at her with that same look plastered on their face, a look of fear and surprise mixed together. A smile came across her face. She looked down at her hands that were at her side. Her nails grew long to a point, making them about two inches long, at least. They were very sharp and very useful. They were like having tiny knifes at her fingertips, literally. She looked up at them, the smile still on her face. "What are we waiting for? Let's kick their butts!"

* * *

**This is for RaiderTKD, well a least part where Angel saves BB, she knows the reason why;) And dont forgot to review, tell me what u think. It wasn't completely horrible, was it?**


	8. Author's Note

_**Should I continue this story? I have been so busy I haven't been able to. But, a new review brought my attention back to this story. If you think I should continue it, please leave a review. I do not want to continue a story if it will be a lost cause.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Rayne**_


End file.
